The Faithful Day
by Glitched Haribo
Summary: An idea of what happened on the day that the Burned Tower gained it's name.


The flames came out of nowhere. Wind and debris were pouring in from every direction. Big brass, silver, and golden bells, whose outer coatings were being tarnished, were chiming furiously. They swung back and forth and the flames danced with them. Licking at pretty much everything, the wood began to splinter, sending bits of the material flying everywhere. As some of the ropes that held the bells up burned and snapped, the heavy instruments fell to the floor. Because the floors were already so weak from the fire, they flew down, making rather large holes. Monks and such other people were fleeing. And they should have. Who in their right mind would stick around in a burning tower? Yes, that's correct. The sacred building, the famous Brass Tower, was burning to the ground. And because the flames were so massive, there was nothing that could be done about it.

This is horrible!" some cried. "Stop it! Stop the flames!" others yelled. The monks that worked the hardest to take care of and guard this sacred place, who had moved off to a spot out of the way to converse, were even more worried then the townspeople. They had gathered in a circle and talked in rushing whispers so as not to raise more panic or suspicion. "Does anyone remain withing a dangerous range of the building?" one whispered. "No, we do not believe so." replied another. "...Wait! What about the Goddess?" hissed yet another one. "The Goddess? ...Oh no! But wait. She is a Goddess of fire! S-so she should be okay!" This man was hit on the back. "No, you fool! These flames... That tower is old! Older than any of us! Do you know what has remained just lying in there, forming and expanding all of these years? No! There are bound to be all sorts of toxic things in the air now! If she does indeed remain within range of the building, then I fear very much for her safety..." "The same goes for us." the rest murmured softly as a response as they all raised their heads to look on as the tower as it began to crumble at last.

...It was... It was hot. Almost too hot... A sigh issued out from the very bottom of the structure. One that was not, of course, heard by the humans outside. From the being that heaved said sigh, a thin stream of steam flew. The sigh, sure enough, turned into a yawn. The creature's mouth, which as it turns out was a beak, opened wide, the curved ends of the protruding facial feature remaining dull in the lack of light. ...Yes. It's true. Throughout all of the chaos and worry that surrounded the tower that was, unknown to her, crumbling slowly next to the building in which she roosted, she had been sleeping. She was vaguely aware of the heat. But, true to the ever-so-common stories, she was a beast of fire and thus did not pay the heat that seemed to envelope her much mind. Maybe it was a bit stuffy to her, but this was the extent of her worry. In any case, she had been sleeping, but not without reason. Her powers... They had not quite been abused, but had been in a lot of use for the past couple of days. And because she had not used them so much in several decades, she had grown quite weary.

'What has she been doing?' some people asked. No one really knew. Not even those who, for lack of a better word, monitored her place knew. It was a mystery to all. Truthfully, she had been planning. Planning and creating. Creating what? That is quite simple. Beings. She was creating life. Three beings. One being of Fire. One being of Lightning. One being of Water. It seemed the correct thing to do at the time. It was... an impulse. Some far off nudging in her mind had demanded that she create new life. And she had done it. She had finally accomplished this goal... A goal that was not entirely hers. But she did not mind this. Though she did not understand how or why she had came to be what she was, she didn't exactly will it away. She enjoyed what she did. She enjoyed bringing happiness to the people that did dwell in the town. An though it wasn't a daily chore for her, she enjoyed flying around and delighting the humans with her glorious plumage. And she had a feeling that whenever she listened to that impulse... The voice in her head... She was doing the right thing.

She settled back and folded her wings to her side, observing her work. The trio that she had created were still. But only for a few moments. All of a sudden, they began to stir. The being of Lightning, true to it's element, moved first. It was soon followed by the creatures of Water and Fire respectively. Ho-Oh's eyelids slid down to halfway cover hey eyes. She was not tired anymore. She was just watching them. They did not do much, really. The Fire creature stumbled around the 'basement', if it could be called that, of the Tin Tower, sniffing at this and that. The others simply walked about the massive building, using their powers to easily leap from floor to floor. Ho-Oh shook her head and gave a bird-like chuckle as she watched them bounce away and then turned her head to, once again, watch the Fire type. ...Something just did not seem right. But she had created it... What could be wrong with it? ...Nothing. That's what. Perhaps it sensed the danger nearby.

The other two nameless Pokemon that made up the trio stood together as they stopped their little adventure. They had risen to the very tip top of the Tin Tower, the tower where they had come into existence. And, of course, it didn't take them long to catch sight of the burning tower opposite of the very one where they had been created only minutes before. They were horrified... and transfixed at the same time. Fear pulsed through them because they had simply never seen something like this ever before. But as with many young things, curiosity got the best of them and they lept and in a few almost effortless bounds, they made their way from the Tin Tower to the burning Brass Tower. Flames shot out from the building, inviting them in to become the fire's next 'snack'. They turned their heads toward each other, nodding. They sensed that someone or something was still in there and they were going to find whatever it was. With this decided, into the old building they went.

Meanwhile, back at the Tin Tower, down deep in the very bottom of it, Ho-Oh and the third beast remained. It acted almost like some sort of little Growlithe in the way that it wished to remain near it's 'mother', if she could be called that. Ho-Oh was rather concerned with this. What was wrong with it? Why did it not follow it's siblings? Was it scared? But nothing 'scary' was going on... Oh well. Young ones. She would never understand them. They were so silly.

An idea suddenly came to her. She knew what she would do. She would take the remaining beast up to see what it's fellows were doing. Maybe when it saw that they were having fun and playing around, which is what she assumed that they were doing, maybe it would want to join them. She did not want it to be unhappy. That would be... depressing. Not five minutes into life and it would already be bored with it. No, she didn't want anybody or anything to be unhappy, let alone her own creation.

"Come along." she demanded softly, speaking to the other Fire Pokemon. It padded toward her and sat like a hound, intent on listening to her every word. "We are going to go up and see... See what the other two of you little ones are doing. I... I adore you already, even though I haven't known you for a total of ten minutes yet. But you are my creations. And thus, I care for you deeply. I believe it is... Oh, what do the humans call it? A motherly instinct, I think it's called." The sitting creature to which she was talking tilted it's head to one side, slightly confused. "Ohoho. I'm sorry, young one. A mother..." she paused, having never had to explain what a mother was before. "A mother is what something is when it creates new life. Like I did to make you and your two siblings. Do you get it?" she asked, mimicking it's tilted head. It have a soft sort of bark in response and jumped up a few times. "You wanting to leave now?" It nodded, obviously excited. "Alright then. Follow me." she spread her wings and glided out of the window, the beast easily leaping from floor to floor.

Ho-Oh paid no mind to the fire outside, which was most unlike her. She might be a cheerful legend, but she took her duties and responsibilities seriously. She flapped her wings, carving a turn in the air so that she could land right where she wanted with the smallest amount of effort. She did not mind flying much at all, but she wanted to watch the Water and Lightning beings more at the moment. Gliding to the top of her tower, she flapped her wings with quite a bit of force and landed. Dust and little bits of random particles went flying off in small clouds. just as she touched down, her... little Fire friend dashed to sit beside her. She opened her eyes a bit in surprise. "What is it, young one?" she asked, lowering her head. It did not speak, but reared up on it's kind legs, leaned on her with one paw, and it began to point with it's other paw toward the fire. Ho-Oh raised her neck and turned her head to get a better look at what was worrying it. ..."Ooooh... Oh no. No no no no no no!"

As the magnificent phoenix-like Pokemon caught sight of the horror before her, her beak dropped wide open. The Fire beast that had been standing up moments before fell to the ground, sitting once again, staring up at it's 'mother' with a worried expression on it's face.

Now, to any normal person or Pokemon, a building burning down isn't really a big deal. They see the building, say something along the lines of "That's unfortunate." and then move on. But no. This building... The sacred Brass Tower... It was a horrific deal. Not only because it had been around forever and a day, but because another legend resided in there. The bird of the water, it was Lugia. And Ho-Oh wasn't sure how Lugia was dealing with the heat. Yes, Lugia was capable of using water typed attacks, and yes it could fly, but Ho-Oh could only think of the worst happening. She thought, all in a matter of seconds of course, about whether or not if dear Lugia was tired and couldn't fly, if the flames were burning it's eyes, or... Nonononono. she would not think of that. Not for a second longer. Without asking her little 'child' to move, she spread her wings once more and lifted off to fly the short distance to the Brass Tower. Said 'child' was extremely displeased. Why was it's creator doing this? Where was she going? Was she going to come back? Aside from the fire, the other tower appeared to be extremely similar. Maybe, if it hurried, it could catch up to her. With those short thoughts, it too jumped toward the tower.

Lightning and Water... They were... scared. They had wandered into the building to try and help whoever was in the place. If they ran across fire, the Water Pokemon would put it out. Not that it was dumb enough to think that it could put the whole tower out, no. It would need more training before it would be able to do something like that. And if they ran into an obstacle that wasn't fire, the Lightning powered Pokemon would simply blast it away. Yes, they had already begun to work on their abilities. In any case, neither one's skills were being of much help now. Fire had surrounded and trapped them. This was such an intense heat... One would think that it had come from Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire attack. But no, this was a mysterious fire. No one had seen how it started and no one really would until it stopped or was put out. Both knew that there wasn't much hope. They sunk down to the ground, lying beside each other almost like two baby Pokemon. They had only been alive for such a short time, and they were trying to help too... CRASH!

Their heads jerked up in unison. Who or what was that? The flames in front of them seemed to freeze for a moment before... Pwshhhh! Claws skidded on the soft, severely weakened wood as the Fire beast charged forward, blasting through a wall. Because it too was of the hottest of hot elements, the fire itself did not effect it much at all. It stomped it's feet and tried to move the fire away, almost appearing to be locked in some sort of bizarre tango with the licking flames. It's siblings just watched, awed, as it fought. But even then, they knew that there was hardly any use.

The Water creature raised it's head up, seeming to hear something. It was... a sort of hollow sound. But it was very loud. Incredibly loud! It stood up on all fours and Lightning quickly imitated these movements. It barked to get the Fire one's attention and luckily received it. Kicking one last time at those bastard flames, it padded over to the others that made up the trio. It was determined to help! There was no going back now! But... Where was their creator? The yellow-ish one barked it's disapproval. There were more pressing matters at hand, in particular the burning tower that was directly above them, and 'mama' could be found later. Fire tossed back it's head and growled, but seemed to let it go for the moment. Water spoke to them softly but urgently about how they needed to leave as quickly as possible, but alas! Tragedy decided to strike once again! The place where Fire had crashed though to help had been helping to hold up a support beam and with that having been broken, the Brass Tower could stand no more, quite literally. It a rush of flames, wood, metal, and who knows what else, the Tower that looked to be from hell... collapsed. There was a terrible crashing sound as people that managed to see it collapse screamed as if they were being beaten with furiously spiked objects right then and there.

Ho-Oh stopped her wings altogether and plummeted to the ground, just feet away from what, only moments ago, had been the entrance to the Brass Tower. Her wings, seeming much more dull than usual were dragging on the ground because Ho-Oh couldn't find the strength to lift them as she walked up to and sat down in front of the once magnificent building.

"W-w-w-whaaaaaaaaat?!" she screeched, ignoring the various human voices that had changed from screaming to hushed whispers at the mere sight of her. "What in the glorious creator's name has happened?! The Brass Tower, the very tower where my opposite roosted! It is gone! Gooooone!" she screeched as she flailed about, her head being tossed about wildly, completely losing all composure whatsoever. "No! It cannot be... It just... Can't... Be..." Any human that had been even remotely close had at once backed off. She flopped down to sit of her rear feathers, tail and legs lying flat on the ground. To someone who didn't know the full extent of the history behind the Legends, this too might seem like overreacting on Ho-Oh's part. It was most certainly not.

"The tower! THE TOWER! The lovely Brass Tower! It is gone! Never to be seen in the sunset and sunrise again! Never again will it give shelter to my opposite! ...MY OPPOSITE!"

She unsteadily picked herself up and stood on her feet, wobbling a bit. The humongous shock of the extremely recent incident had slammed into her like a large wrecking ball. Seeing as how she wasn't but a few feet away from the tower, which was still shooting up flames every other second, she didn't even bother to lift her wings. Slowly but steadily, she made her way over to the flaming remains of the once proud building and lowered her head, seeming to pick through the beginning of the rubble. For what seemed like years to her, but were actually hours, she dug through it, lifting pieces of wood with her beak. She halfheartedly flung them over her shoulder. No townspeople were hit. They knew not to bother the Goddess. Ho-Oh was desperately searching for life. She wanted to see Lugia again, to check if he was okay. But she had no luck. None whatsoever. There appeared to be no life left in the rubble and remains of the old place, but she still worked and dug, hoping.

And... A-and... She finally spotted something. A tuft of blue! Maybe, just maybe, it was a piece of Lugia's down! In a slight rush of excitement, Ho-Oh hopped forward, took the edge of another board in her beak, and flung it backward over her shoulder. ...Oh, how she then wished she hadn't. ...Her creations. She had just spotted her creations. The beings of Fire, Lightning, and Water... They... They were dead. Their bodies lied near each other, like they had died together. Motionless. No movement of their chests to show that they were breathing, no opening of their mouths to allow for air to get in or out, no movement at all. No signs of life.

Somewhere deep inside Ho-Oh's brain, something broke.

"No. NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Her screeches now seemed as though they were made for the sole purpose of ripping the very air apart. "WHY? WHYYYY?!" She tossed her head from side to side once more, now inconsolable. She spread her now dirty wings wide, pumped them with an immense amount of power, shooting into the air. Her gaze raked along the site of the incident, flames seeming to jump up and dance, rising with intensity as her rage and sadness grew. "RAAAAAAAAAAAH. My creations! CREATIONS! MY VERY CREATIONS!" she screamed as she rose even higher, her beak opening wide, her pupils almost disappearing. "WHY? WHY THEM? WHY, O MIGHTY CREATOR?" Ho-Oh began to choke, her body being wracked with coughs and sobs. It was rather odd. Though this was a greater sadness than she had ever known, she did not cry.

Her taloned feet stuck straight out, claws and all. "This... THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" She shook her head, obviously not thinking clearly. "There... THERE IS NO CREATOR! THERE IS NO ABSOLUTE GOD!" Her head swept from side to side one last time before she held it so that it lined up symmetrically. She opened her beak and began to gather a blue, white, and purple flame. It grew bigger and bigger in size as well as intensity. Her head slowly moved backward until the crests on her head touched her back. She then decided to fling her face forward once again, launching the powerful Sacred Fire attack at the remains of the once magnificent Brass Tower.

The flames burned, making the flames that remained roar and dance with such glee that the Goddess was almost horribly disgusted with what she had done. As sad as it made her, she watched the bodies of her creations... No. Her children... She watched them burn, and kept a still face, shuddering slightly when the smell of burning flesh and fur hit the nostrils on her beak. But... What was this? A sort of glowing ball of energy, bigger than several humans put together, glowed above the space where her very 'babies' had just been. It glowed with such intensity that Ho-Oh, the Goddess of the sun itself, had to squint. The sphere of energy swirled and then separated into three parts. Arranging themselves into a triangle, they swirled and spun in circles before they fully touched the ground.

Almost unbelievably, the energies begun to form themselves into what appeared to be the beings of Fire, Water, and Lightning respectively. ...No. Not quite. Of course, because the humans did not witness the 'birth' of the three they would not notice the changes, these were... different. Yes, Ho-Oh had just created new life again. Colour stole over the glowing figures. First, one shone yellow, one shone blue, and the last one, the one closest to Ho-Oh, shone red. The Goddess opened her eyes wide as she watched what her work was doing.

Seconds stretched into minutes, which, in turn, stretched into hours. If only there more hours in a day. A heavy rain had begun to fall the day before, when the beings were only half formed, their bodies protected from sight by the glowing 'shield'. Humans did not pay this much mind. Ho-Oh had gotten another tragedy to happen to her. Surprise surprise. But she didn't care what the humans thought. Not a bit. Her anger had long since subsided. She had, for the past two days, chosen to remain in the rain. Though her body was constantly being pelted with bullets of water, she still didn't care. Her watching was more important. She stood on her two feet, wings folded to her side. The then dark sky had begun to brighten. It... It was the dawn of a new day... Now the third day of the sudden rain. the glow from the three forming being glowed and then disappeared with a slight ping.

Ho-Oh gazed at them for a moment before her eyes began to water. Tucking her head under her wing, she rubbed her eyes against her feathers. She didn't want these beings to see her cry. She was not sad, though. No, she was delighted. New life had come to be on Earth. And they were hers. This time, she had not left anything to waste. This time... The beings would be prepared for their life in this world. With feelings, but with a heavy dosage of common sense. True to her common actions, she rose into the air, rain rushing from her wings.

"You three." she called out in a wavering, shaky voice. "My creations... My lovely creations... You are now being of this world. This you know, and you must have names. Titles, if you will." She nodded towards the being of Water. "You... My dear... You shall, from this moment on, be known as Suicune. You control the element known as water." She then nodded toward the being of Lightning. "You... Handsome and powerful being... You shall henceforth carry the title of Raikou. You control the element known as Electricity." She paused, taking a breath or before directing the being of Fire. However, before she could speak, it padded over and sat in front of her havering self. "And you..." she almost sang, her voice much calmer then before. "You... My child... You shall be known as Entei... You from now on control the element known as Fire." She pumped her wings until she finally came to a stop, which, oddly enough, was about where height of the late Brass Tower.

"I... I'm afraid that I must leave you all now." This was not directed to the newly dubbed Suicune, Raikou, and Entei, but to the townspeople too. "I can no longer call this place home. I must go and travel the world now. I... I just might go off and try to find my opposite..." She blinked. "So. My creations... My children." The soon-to-be-called Legendary dogs snapped their attention to her. "I must tell you to protect this town." Then simultaneously nodded. "Protect this town... Protect this region... Protect THIS VERY WORLD!"

And with that, she spun around in mid flight. Her body took on, and thus glowed, with a bright gold hue. Her tail, feet, and all of her feathers soon absorbed this colour and glowed it too. she paused and considered going back before it was too late. ...No. This was what she must do. ...That fucking noise.... That voice... It spoke to her in her mind once again, the first time in what seemed like forever. It told her that she was doing the right thing. She was doing what she was supposed to be doing. She frowned, but then opened her beak and sang out with no particular song in mind but the unique one. What was this song? It's title was, still is, and forever shall remain, "Happiness".

Her body grew smaller and smaller in the sky as the canine trio looked on. Their creator... was gone. She remained in sight no more, but her song of emotion still rang in their heads and still would for days to come. They looked to each other, and then to their fronts. Townspeople had begun to sneak out of their respective houses and homes. They gazed in pure amazement, wonder, and awe at the trio. They... They were being admired. This... It was nice. Perhaps this was what 'mother' had enjoyed day to day. They knew that she was long gone, but they looked to the sky. The humans, thinking that they were supposed to, looked up too. And what did they see? A wondrous shining light. Many shining colours stole over the sky above the town in an arch. What was this...? Well, dear readers, it was a rainbow. And who was behind this? Yes, you've guessed it. It was indeed Ho-Oh, the Goddess of the sun, the phoenix of light, and as she would sometimes be called from then on, the Rainbow Bird. 


End file.
